epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Deck of Manly Things
"Ein Männerabend mit Glotze, Bier und Chips ist tausendmal besser als ein nobles Abendessen mit einer Frau, die ja doch immer nur Komplimente hören will." - Unbekannt Effekte Männerabend Humanoide, Männliche Kreaturen verstehen automatisch die Funktion des Deck of Manly Things und sehen das Deck wie in Full House beschrieben. Humanoide, Weibliche Kreaturen sehen dieses Deck als normales, wenn auch unbeschriebenes Kartendeck und sind vom Großteil der Effekte nicht beeinflusst. Alle Versuche einer weiblichen Kreatur von der Existenz und Fähigkeiten des Deckes zu überzeugen werden von einer höheren Macht bestraft. Selbst wenn weibliche Kreaturen von den Effekten des Deckes betroffen werden, zweifeln sie an dem Deck und schieben die Effekte auf magische Umstände. Full House Das Deck of Manly Things ist ein Kartendeck unterschiedlicher Größe mit verschiedensten Effekten, teils positiv, teils negativ. Die Spielkarten sehen aus wie ein normales Kartendeck welches in einem abgenutzten Zustand ist. Jede Karte ist mit Flecken beschmutzt, welche leicht nach Zigarren und Whiskey riechen. Die Vorderseite der Karten sind leer und auf der Rückseite ist ein seltsamer Apparat auf dem Würste über Metall gekocht werden. Nimm Zwei Der Besitzer des Deck of Manly Things kann öffentlich deklarieren, dass er zwei Karten vom Stapel ziehen möchte. Nach der Deklaration muss der Besitzer einen D100 würfeln und kann darauf die Vorderseite der Karten sehen, sobald er diese gezogen hat. Falls der Besitzer versucht mehr als zwei Karten zu ziehen, sind alle Karten nach der zweiten blank. Wenn er versucht nur eine zu ziehen, fliegt von dem Deck automatisch eine Karte in seine Hand und löst ihren Effekt aus. Cold Ones Der Besitzer des Deck of Manly Things kann alle humanoiden, männlichen Kreaturen in einem Umkreis von 30ft eine Karte ziehen lassen (inklusive sich selbst). Alle weiteren Effekte sind denen von Nimm Zwei entsprechend. Rolltisch Roll einen D100: 1-5: Die Bar: Lähmender Alkoholismus 6-10: Der Herzbruch: 1d4 Succubi erscheinen. Jede Succubus backpfeift dich für 1d6+3 slashing damage. Dann fahren sie über die versagten Romanzen der Person her für einen Tag. 11-15: Der Apparat: Du kannst deine Proficiency zu allen Checks hinzufügen, die beim Kochen über eine offene Flamme oder einem Grill benutzt werden. Solltest du bereits proficient in dem Skill sein, kannst du deine Proficiency verdoppeln. 16-20: Der Alligator: Einmal per Short Rest kannst du als Bonus Aktion in einen Zustand maskuliner Stärke verfallen. Für eine Minute hast du Advantage auf Strength Checks gegen gefährliche Wildtiere oder beim Heben von schweren Gegenständen. 21-25: Der Bart: Dir wächst sofort ein Bart deiner Wahl, der immer gepflegt erscheint und nicht wächst bis du ihn abrasierst und den Effekt dieser Karte beendest. 26-30: Der Krieger: Du spürst wie dein Körper kräftiger und imposanter wird. Du erhältst +2 auf Strength und Constitution. 31-35: Die Muskeln: Du verspürst den Drang zu flexen. Sobald du flexst, wachsen auf deinen Muskeln mehr Muskel. Du bekommst 2d4 Stärke über das Maximum von 20, aber verlierst 1d4 Charisma wegen zu vielen Muskeln. 36-40: Der heilige Gral: Vom Himmel fällt ein goldenes Methorn mit Verschluss und Gurt zum Befestigen. Du erhältst das Methorn der Männlichkeit. 41-45: Die Platte: Du verlierst sofort all deine Haare. Du hast Disadvantage auf all deinen Charisma Checks wenn du versuchst deine Glatze zu verstecken. Dieser Effekt endet, sobald du anfängst deine Glatze zu rocken. 46-50: Der Denker: Deine sensible Seite kommt zum vorschein. Du erhältst +2 zu Intelligenz und Charisma. 51-55: Der Vater: Einmal per Long Rest kannst du als Bonus Aktion versuchen einen Wortwitz zu bringen. Dieser Witz zählt für den Effekt als der Zauber Vicious Mockery und der Erfolg hängt von der Meinung des DM ab. 56-60: Der Schweiß: Während du Oberkörperfrei bist und keine Rüstung trägst, ist deine Strength bei 24. 61-65: Die Fassade: Ein echtes Kriegerherz kennt keinen Schmerz. Du kannst einmal per Long Rest als Reaktion einen Angriff einfach Face-Tanken mit einem männlichen Grunzen, welches zeigt wie unbeindruckt du bist. Der Schaden des Effektes wird auf 0 gesetzt. 66-70: Der Player: 1d4 Succubi erscheinen und versuchen dich zu schmeicheln. 71-75: Das Zahnrad: Du erhältst eine Sprühdose WD-40 mit 1d10 Charges, die benutzt werden kann um Objekte sofort zu reparieren. 76-80: Der Gentleman: Einmal per Tag kannst du "Ich bin auf einem Pferd" sagen und ein Pferd erscheint unter dir. Dass Pferd kann 30ft in eine Richtung sprinten und verschwindet dann. Zusätzlich kannst du nicht von Opportunity Attacks getroffen werden. 81-85: Das alte Gewürz: Für die nächsten 24 Stunden riechst du für weibliche Kreaturen phenomenal. Du hast Advantage auf alle Charisma Checks bei jenen und auch ein bisschen ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit. 86-90: Der Held: Einmalig kannst du aus dieser Liste auswählen: * Einen Angriff der ein Partymitglied unconscious knocken würde absorbieren und dann 5ft um das Partymitglied auftauchen * Einen Skill Check sofort ohne Rollen als 20 anerkennen 91-95: Der Bruder: Wähle einen männlichen NPC den dein Charakter persönlich kennt. Der Charakter wird sofort zu deinem besten Freund. 96: Der Hund: An deiner Seite erscheint sofort ein magischer Begleiter in Form eines Hundes. Der Hund an sich kann nichts, aber er ist ziemlich radikal, weil er reden kann und eine Sonnenbrille trägt. 97: Die Anleitung: Diese Karte schmeißt du sofort weg. Männer wissen immer was Sache ist. * Stelle dem GM eine Frage, dessen Antwort keine Lüge sein darf * Werde proficient in 3 Skills 98: Die Explosion: EInmal am Tag, als Reaktion kannst du bei dem Ableben eines Feindes wegschauen, worauf dieser in einem Fireball explodiert. Alle Kreaturen müssen einen Dexterity Saving Throw im Umkreis von 20ft machen, oder 3d8 Fire Damage nehmen, die Hälfte bei einem Erfolg. 99: Der Superstar: Miese Friese, die du bekommst. Deine Frisur ist so abnormal geil, dass alle Mitglieder der Party sofort ein Level aufsteigen. 100: Das Ende: Du verlierst alle Karteneffekte, die das Deck bisher auf dich gewirkt hat. Zusätzlich wechselst du permanent zum weiblichen Geschlecht. Dieser Effekt kann nur durch einen Wish Zauber rückgängig gemacht werden. Die Effekte von Männerabend wirken nun auf dich, und du vergisst das Deck of Manly Things. Kategorie:Magisches Item Kategorie:Sehr Selten Kategorie:Meme